Twister al desnudo
by Ferdd
Summary: Taichi convida a Sora a jugar Twister quitándose la ropa como penitencia al perder, todo por sus deseos libidinosos. ¿Se saldrá al final con el plan que ha trazado o Sora descubrirá que no es más una jugarreta traviesa de su novio? **Para Chia Moon. Reto del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Mendigas Fickeras**
1. Chapter 1

_Para Chia, un reto dejado en_ ¡Te reto a ti, ¡sí! ¡A ti! _en el Foro Proyecto 1-8._

 _Ha llegado más tarde que temprano sin embargo espero que te guste._

* * *

 _Twister_ al desnudo.

En un día de verano muy soleado la vagancia de Taichi hacía estragos. Mientras Sora cosía uno de sus kimonos a mano, Taichi relamía la paleta sin helado una y otra vez. Aburrido, el trigueño podía ser una molestia, la piedra en el zapato de la Sora ocupada que necesitaba terminar el kimono.

La necesidad de salir para divertirse con su prometida lo volvía molesto, un atributo que normalmente evitaba demostrar pasado sus veintiún años de edad, pero, aunque retuviera el impulso de idiotez, de vez en cuando salía a flote su faceta niñata.

—… un momento caminando en el parque —Era la cuarta vez que proponía lo mismo—. Distraernos.

Sora levantó la cabeza, desviando su concentración del trabajo a Taichi, el cual se encontraba sentado con los labios torcidos, la paleta apretada lánguida en la boca y los codos sobre el espaldar de la silla en el cuarto tipo taller de Takenouchi.

El sudor bajaba por la espalda de la mujer ocupada y estresada por el otro.

—¿En serio, Taichi? —Alzó una ceja sarcástica—. ¿Crees que cambiaré de opinión en menos de tres minutos? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? —Enseñó la tela para que notara que trabajaba.

Siempre le desagradó que Sora lo mirase como si él fuese estúpido cuando sabía que estaba siendo estúpido: ese tono pausado, cargado de una paciencia sobre exigida, lo ponía de malhumor.

—Pero estoy aburrido —Replicó, no obstante.

—Y yo ocupada —dijo—. Además, ¿te das cuenta que hace un calor tan jodido que aún bajo el aire acondicionado estamos sudados?

—Eso es porque estamos encerrados y no afuera.

—No voy a salir, Tai. Lo siento, he estado perdiendo mucho tiempo contigo los últimos días, tengo que hacer la entrega dentro de seis días y estoy atrasada.

Taichi no dijo nada, mas suspiró con una resignación que no soportaba, haciendo doler su pecho.

Pasó una hora en la que Taichi caminaba dentro del apartamento como león enjaulado turnándose entre ver televisión, hojear un par de libros, revisar por undécima vez el refrigerador y volver a repetir todo desde el principio, eso incluía preguntar si podían salir un momento a tomar aire.

Sora no lo toleró más.

—¡En serio, Taichi, te aprecias en los momentos donde estoy más ocupada!

El novio se sintió pequeño ante el grito de ella. Quedó en silencio, cabizbajo. Él solo quería pasar tiempo con ella, su vida laboral los consumía por completo; pidió las vacaciones por adelantado para aprovechar las de ella, no esperaba que Sora tuviera que trabajar y menos ganar de su parte esa mirada de enfado.

Enseguida el arrepentimiento cayó en consciencia de Sora.

—La verdad —Su voz atrajo la mirada del otro, su voz cariñosa llena de colores compungidos—. Estoy muy cansada de coser, ¿quieres hacer algo?

—¿Y si yo ya no quiero? —Se hizo el indignado, porque como él, no había nadie más terco.

Takenouchi borbotó una risa.

—Pues, iré por una sandía y tomaré una siesta si tú no…

—¡Está bien! —Convencido como un niño malcriado advertido de que su rabieta no funcionaría; aceptó la ofrenda de paz de Sora sin chistar más—. ¿Para donde iremos?

—¿Te parece quedar en casa? —preguntó, estirando los brazos, desperezando el cuerpo adolorido de tanto mantener su postura al coser—. No me apetece salir con este calor horrible. Fuera debe ser el doble de peor.

Yagami torció los labios no muy convencido.

—¿Y hacer qué? —Enseguida soltó la pregunta, se barajaron en su mente varías alternativas.

Sonrió sugerente y Takenouchi le lanzó un cojín a la cara leyendo sus intenciones.

—No estoy para hacer nada de _eso._

 _—_ Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? —Inquirió, recostando un hombro del marco de la puerta.

La mujer se puso de pie, caminó, saliendo del cuarto al armario de los abrigos; regresó con una pila de cajas que iban de juegos de mesa.

—¡¿Qué?! —La decepción se evidenció en sus hombros caídos.

Sora le aseguró que era el plan perfecto, podrían distraerse por un buen rato sin la necesidad de salir de casa. Además…

—Sería divertido —dijo—, hace mucho que no jugábamos.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso es _mejor_ que verte coser —El uso del sarcasmo logró que Sora lo mirara como si quisiera lanzar todas las cajas hacia él—. ¡Está bien! —Siempre cedía.

Llegó a la mesa y cogió varias de las cajas de juegos, revisándolas una por una, mirando con desagrado evidente.

—Quisiera jugar monopolio —Sora lo miraba desde su asiento.

Taichi levantó las manos sobre su pecho, negando el pedido.

—No, sí… —De nuevo fue sarcástico—. ¿Y no quieres que invitemos a la anciana del piso de arriba para hablar de gatos?

—Me gustan los gatos —perfiló Sora, tan astuta como los mininos de quienes se hablaba.

—Pero no me gustaría tener que escuchar cómo se deshizo de la otitis de _Mago_ o cómo descubrió la camada de gatitos recién nacidos debajo de la encimera ¡y si tengo que escuchar cómo nombra a sus 23 gatos una vez más, me arrancaré las orejas! Lo juro por kami-sama.

La mujer rio. Dejó que su novio decidiera qué jugar mientras se mudaban a la sala de estar. Aprovechó la oportunidad para llegar a la cocina y preparar limonada, también picó varias rodajas de sandía fresca, el calor demandante podría volver locos a cualquiera.

Incluso a Taichi que cogía un abanico para refrescarse en el cuello. De boca apretada, cogió la caja de twister, sintiéndose cada vez más desilusionado, hasta que la vio en la isla de en medio de la cocina, con su ropa de andar en casa y la piel brillando a causa de la exudación.

El sudor lograba que la tela de la camisa que Sora llevaba puesta se pegara a su pecho. Le costó bajar la saliva por su garganta al tragar. La camisa de tela delgada, blanca, y las segregaciones que exudaba su cuerpo transparentaban la prenda. Los pezones de Sora saltaban a la vista; Taichi acomodó el pantalón —de repente apretado— en la entrepierna. En tanto, Sora se agachó, poniendo la bandeja con la sandía y limonada en la mesa central del juego de muebles de la sala de estar. Los firmes senos se movieron en el cuerpo inclinado —vaya qué vista le regalaba el escote ayudado con la nueva postura— como la gelatina de fresa cuando está en el mejor punto de congelación. Rebotaban cuando caminaba, también movidos por los movimientos que realizaba… No, definitivamente no, ya no quería jugar juegos de mesa.

No obstante, su agilidad mental para pensar planes absurdos y beneficiosos para su estado de ánimo, le hizo actuar contrario a las peticiones de su cuerpo.

—Amor —Se fue su voz en un galillo, tuvo que carraspear para recuperar su firmeza—. Cariño, esto… Juguemos twister.

La _espinita_ en Sora picó. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ideaba un descabellado plan en esa cabecilla suya.

—¿Qué tramas? —Esa mirada de cachorro abandonado, aquella mano rascando la nuca, la sonrisilla boba que se formaba en sus labios… Sí, tramaba _algo._

Taichi subió y bajó lo hombros, como quien no entendía lo que se le preguntaba.

— _¿Tú_ qué tramas? —replicó él, la gota gorda bajando por su espalda y las pulsaciones en medio de sus piernas descontrolando mucho más sus pensamientos.

Sora enarcó una ceja.

—Taichi —reprendió, enjarrando las manos al nivel de sus caderas—. ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de actitud?

La nueva posición de la mujer hacía que Taichi la colocara dentro de un concurso de camisetas mojadas en su imaginación. Sus hormonas lo hacían pasar aceite.

Parpadeó muy rápido previo a hablar.

—Juguemos twister —El chico que sacudió la cabeza para despejar su libido en crecimiento—. Pero con una condición, apostemos.

Sora lo miró sin entender, ¿es que acaso se volvía loco su novio? Qué actitud tan sospechosa.

—Taichi…

No la dejó refutar.

—Apostemos, Sora —Ya tenía puesta su cara de diplomático negociador.

—¿Apostar? —interrumpió sin comprender—. ¿Te volviste loco?

Taichi rascó su cabeza, los labios haciendo un mohín frustrado.

—Nada que ver. Será divertido.

—¿Apostar qué? —preguntó perspicaz.

—La ropa —dijo—. Juguemos twister al desnudo.

Sora se rio con ganas, las carcajadas pudieron escucharse en el apartamento de al lado. Taichi la miraba con ojos aburridos.

—¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Es que acaso tenemos dieciséis años? —Ella negó con la cabeza, Taichi continuó insistiendo.

—Tú dices… A mí me suena a que nos divertiríamos de verdad.

—Que no, Tai. Se supone que ya quemamos esa etapa.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua frustrado. Cruzó sus brazos al nivel del pecho, pensó en que, si tanteaba su vena competitiva, quizás… podría ser que… Sonrió con malicia.

—Eres muy terca, Sora. Mira, si lo miras de este modo, los dos ganamos. Pero no importa, juguemos twister como vejetes sin imaginación. No entiendo en qué momento te volviste tan aburrida.

—No me convencerás con ese truco tan viejo.

—Eres una gallina miedosa —Inmediatamente, imitó el cacareo del animal—. _Cooc-coc, coc-coc-coc._

—Qué infantil.

—Infantil nada. Te estoy retando y tú huyes —Esperando provocar, movió los labios monosilábicamente para que Sora pudiera leer en ellos la palabra: ¡Ga-lli-na!

—Avísame cuando madures —Ya no sonaba tan segura de sí misma.

 _Maldita sea, Taichi Yagami._

— _Miedosita_. Sabes que te ganaría.

—¿Ganar qué?

—El derecho elegir qué hacer el resto de la tarde.

—¿Como coser el pedido de una clienta sin que el novio esté merodeando con fastidio por allí?

—Solo si ganas. ¡Oh! Pero espera, no quieres jugar —Sonrió con mal intención.

Takenouchi mordió el labio. La propuesta era tentadora, podría sacudirse a Taichi si llegase a ganar, pero…

—¿Y si pierdo?

—¿Vas con actitud de perdedora?

—No. Solo quiero saber lo que te perderás cuando yo gane.

—¿Jugarás? —Enarcó su ceja, ya no podía controlar las ganas de reir. Había logrado picarla, ahora solo faltaba que cediera.

—Eres un idiota —dijo mirando de reojo, caminando hasta el juego, haciendo girar la aguja del tablero que indicaba que debían poner el pie derecho en el punto rojo.

Taichi rio triunfal, dando un salto con las manos en el aire y la sonrisa que expresaba que se salía con la suya.

Corrió y la abrazó por la espalda, dejando caer un beso en su pelo; ella rio. El simple hecho de tener contacto con su novia, el calor y sus pensamientos dirigiendo a su mujer a una competencia de camisas mojadas aumentaban su deseo de tumbarla contra el suelo y hacerle el amor sin compasión. Se contuvo, a pesar de sus deseos carnales.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Será un twoshot. Iba a continuarlo después del hc que dejé en el topic pero me pareció que debía profundizar el comienzo.

Subiré la segunda parte cuando Chia deje review, es mi única condición.


	2. Chapter 2

٠٠•٠٠

La situación era comprometedora. Su trasero apuntaba hacia el cielo, las bragas de algodón blanco a la vista y Taichi sobre ella como si fuera a hacer flexiones. No podían culpar a cualquiera de sus amigos si, en un dado caso, los llegasen a encontrar en aquella posición y terminaban pensando mal al respecto.

—Esto que haces —Sora hizo una pausa, Taichi reía detrás de su nuca—. En todas las partes del mundo es considerado como acoso sexual.

—¿Hacer qué? —dijo con el exceso de inocencia marcando sus palabras.

Sora negó con la cabeza, Taichi flexionó una pierna, inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante; Sora casi cae cuando este le dio un ligero empujón en dónde pudo sentir su miembro frotarse contra su...

—¡Taichi! —escandalizó, con la sensación latiendo sobre su trasero.

—¿Qué?! —Se divertía, eso era cierto. Y pensar que antes había tachado el juego como aburrido—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

—Sabes lo que haces, esto es jugar sucio. Al menos podría dejar de _emocionarte_ tanto.

El otro borbotó una carcajada.

—No seas mala perdedora, Sora. Estoy jugando como puedo, no es mi culpa que hallamos quedado en esta posición comprometedora.

—Considerando que desde el principio buscaste quedar de este modo, sí, es tu culpa.

—Ya, eso dices. ¿Puedes probarlo?

—Tu estúpida clase sobre los derechos constitucionales no te hacen ya un abogado, Tai.

—Pues, en teoría, ante un juzgado, quizás no me sirva de mucho una única clase de leyes. Pero ante ti sí que me sirve. No puedes refutar mis palabras sin pruebas.

—Dices cualquier tontería, tonto —le dijo, dejando salir una risilla traviesa.

Sora estiró la mano y movió la aguja del tablero del Twister. Desde que el juego comenzó había perdido los pantalones literalmente; el anillo de compromiso (al que Taichi alegó no era parte de las prendas que entraban en juego) y las calcetas. Pese a que lo único que la comprometía eran su short en el piso, se sentía desnuda. De llegar a perder una vez más, tendría que elegir si quedar con los pechos al aire libre o despojarse de su cómoda braga, considerando lo _contento_ de Taichi, la segunda opción no la hacía sentir relajada.

Maldijo a Taichi un sinfín de veces, el imbécil no hacía más que reírse sin son ni ton. No podía dejar de pensar en que había caído en una de sus trampas, sobre todo al notar que este no hubo perdido ni una sola vez desde que comenzaron a jugar. En ese punto de la historia no comprendía si el motivo de su pequeña rabieta se debía a que estaba perdiendo o a que no podía tener una vista de él como la tenía Taichi de ella. ¡Malditas causalidades!

Takenouchi hizo caso a las indicaciones del tablero y empinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, poniendo la mano en el círculo amarillo de enfrente. Taichi la imitó, pasando un brazo por sobre el hombro de la prometida, pero, en el proceso, recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte de la mujer cuando esta volvió a percatarse de que el «amiguito» de Taichi quiso _hacerse sentir_ sobre Sora otra vez.

—Es en serio. —comentó revirando los ojos—, ¿cómo puedes jugar estando excitado?

—Es un don natural que se me da.

—No te alagaba.

—Deberías hacerlo mientras puedas, recuerda que no seré siempre joven.

Una de las ventajas de ser novia de Taichi era que siempre lograba arrancar una sonrisa de su boca, incluso cuando ella no quería reír.

«Condenado Yagami» farfullaba en su interior, divertida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que decidas darte por vencida? —susurró muy cerca de su oído; el cuerpo de Takenouchi se estremeció ante el contacto de su aliento contra piel—. Nunca es suficiente para mí verte desnuda.

—¿Estás seguro que ganarás? —respondió, haciendo uso de su voz seductora. Taichi quiso replicar, entonces ella sacudió sus caderas, golpeando la dureza en medio de las piernas del otro que aguantó el quejido mordiendo el labio—. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de la ventaja estratégica?

Taichi dejó de sostenerse sobre una de sus manos. La había movido hasta el borde de sus pantaletas. Las caderas anchas de Sora, su piel suave y sudada. Contoneó con la palma abierta su silueta; cierto encanto había cuando reconocía la estreches de su cintura. Sora cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dientes del otro mordisquear en su hombro, tuvo que llamar la calma. No supo cuándo, pero había comenzado a sentir su cuerpo más caliente y no era precisamente el tipo de calor causado por culpa del inclemente clima soleado.

—Sabes —La palabra salió como si hubiese exhalado—. Si no colocas tu mano sobre el circulo amarillo en cinco segundos, voy a darme como ganadora y tendrás que quitarte la ropa.

—¿Eso acaso sería perder?

—Siempre que estemos jugando, sí.

Taichi hizo un mohín como queriendo sonreír, pero la sonrisa fue desdibujada de inmediato. Tan solo lograba ser consciente de las palpitaciones al final de la línea de vellos que se dibujaba debajo del ombligo; la sangre se alojaba en medio de sus piernas, ya no le llegaba oxígeno al cerebro, de eso estaba seguro.

—Haré una moción: quiero dar por terminado este juego. Juguemos _otra cosa._

Takenouchi rio como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Y darte como ganador? —Lo miró por sobre su hombro, a él le brillaba la mirada.

—¿Quién perdería si pasamos a _jugar diferente_?

Hizo caso omiso, entrando más a fondo al juego de seducción en el que habían caído.

—Comenzaré a contar, si para cuando termine no has regresado la mano hacia el círculo rojo…

—Amarillo —corrigió de inmediato, sin pensarlo mucho, fue un reflejo.

La muchacha perdía ya la conexión con la realidad.

—… En el círculo _amarillo,_ te penalizaré y habré ganado entonces.

—¡CARAJO! —exclamó riendo—. No quieres mucha ventaja tú. Eres muy _viva,_ Takenouchi Sora.

—Cuando quiera puedes refutarlo, a ver si las clasecitas de derecho te sirven de algo.

—Iori estaría de mi lado.

—Uno…

—Esto no es justo, he ganado dos veces.

—Dos.

—¡SORA!

—Tres.

—Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Dejó en pausa su conteo, no le vendría mal escuchar su oferta de paz.

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —Inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

—De que, si me dejas hacerte aquí, justo ahora, el amor… —Tuvo que tragar saliva, sentía de pronto la garganta reseca—, no te molestaré hasta mañana.

Takenouchi negó, divertida.

—… Cuatro…

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —exclamó, haciéndose el mártir.

¿Cuánto placer se podía obtener de parte un hombre al que la cordura lo había abandonado desde el preciso momento en que la vio bajarse el short, al son del tarareo de un ritmo propio de una melodía de club nudista?

—… Cinc…

—¡Ya, ya, ya! —La mano volvió al círculo y Sora no pudo sostener por mucho más tiempo la risa.

Lo golpeó, sin ser consciente que lo hacía (ya que inclinó su cuerpo movida por la risa) hasta que ya fue muy tarde, la entrepierna del marido con el trasero.

Otra de las ventajas de vivir con Taichi era lo imprevisible que solía ser. Pasaba de _ser un buen chico_ a _hacer lo que le daba la gana_ en segundos, desde un punto favorecedor para la relación. Justo cuando ella creía tenerlo en la mano, él le daba vuelta a la tortilla, siendo tan él que rayaba en lo absurdo.

Apenas se dio cuenta, Taichi se hubo precipitado literalmente contra ella. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, sin atreverse a admitir que esperaba que él la cogiera entre sus brazos y acabara con el juego ridículo que los había envuelto, Sora ya había buscado por sobre su hombro sus labios calientes, entreabiertos con un atrayente sabor salaz que le hacía perder la cordura. Él se ahogaba con cada gemido que lanzaba contra su boca, impaciente la mano bajaba por su vientre y se introducía debajo de la braga de algodón suave: su humedad dulce, fuego trémulo; Sora se quemaba por dentro como un volcán apunto de hacer erupción.

—Esto no es justo —ahogó las palabras que fueron arrastrada con dificultad hacia fuera—. Todavía no has… ¡oh! —calló enseguida, los dedos de Yagami jugaban expertos sobre su clítoris.

¿Qué decía? Ya no lo recordaba.

Buscó tumbarse bocabajo sobre el suelo, una mano de Yagami alrededor de su vientre la sujetó, impidiendo el descenso.

—Todavía no —gruñó, perdiéndose en el medio de su cuello y hombro.

—Tai… —soltó débil, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, arrastrándose por el cosquilleo impetuoso que le hacía temblar las rodillas.

Sora escuchaba una voz que le decía que estaba sucumbiendo, perdía en el juego que Taichi hubo planeado, vil estratega; pero su otro yo la situaba bailando en frente de las llamaradas de una hoguera, entregándose a su calor voraz. Le gustaba la sensación del fuego que consumía cada centímetro de su figura femenina.

La excitación en Taichi iba en crescendo, rezongó sumergido en el placer, Sora movía su trasero, acariciando con sus nalgas su zona erógena.

Apretó los diez dedos de sus manos en torno a sus caderas, ascendió con ambas manos, empujando la tela que cubría su desnudez fuera.

La hendidura en medio de su espalda se marcó todavía más cuando puso una mano en medio de ella. Taichi dejó salir el aire contenido a través de sus dientes.

—¡Sora! —gruñía, tendido sobre ella—. Me vuelves loco.

Se escuchó un débil ronroneo como respuesta que sacudió los cimientos donde yacía la poca cordura que le quedaba al muchacho.

Beso tras beso mojaron su cuello. La línea de saliva se dibujaba alrededor de los omoplatos. La voz de Sora se escuchó sobre los gemidos de Taichi que atrapaba la piel en medio de sus dientes.

Una oleada de cosquilleos arribó hasta hacerse sentir sobre sus pezones, el vientre quemando por dentro, la humedad empapando sus bragas.

—Taichi, por favor…

El novio dejó de jugar a erizar su mundo y se detuvo en donde nacían los dos paréntesis que encerraban su columna vertebral, a centímetros escasos del coxis. Hubo respirado hondo demasiado pronto. Las sensaciones regresaban aumentadas con el nuevo toque de su boca contra piel.

Deslizó la braga hasta el final de sus rodillas. Sora dejó de sentir el peso de su amante sobre sí, en su lugar una fuerte sensación se apoderó de ella, derritiendo allí, en medio de su zona húmeda, debido al fuerte calor; apretó los parpados, exhalando sonoramente, se ahogaba con el movimiento de la lengua de Taichi contra su desnudez. Experto que tocaba los puntos exactos que la hacían pertenecer completamente a él. Dejó salir el nombre de Taichi, quien amasaba la carne de sus glúteos y besaba sus labios inferiores.

Las caderas de Takenouchi la traicionaron al moverse para sentir a profundidad. Taichi paró, cogió aire y volvió a lamerla como si sora entera fuera una paleta de cereza.

—¡Taichi…! —Todo su cuerpo clamaba tenerlo dentro, ya no soportaba estar desunida a él.

—Lo siento —dijo el hombre, alejando la _estímulosa_ lengua de ella—. Lo siento, perdí el control

Sora jadeaba y maldecía que el otro hubiera parado la caricia.

—Volvamos al juego —Taichi rascaba su nuca, como si se disculpara por haber hecho algo malo.

«¡¿Qué?! —gritó la Sora perversa desde adentro—. ¿A qué se refería con…?»

—Gira la aguja —volvió a hablar el otro, con voz excesivamente inocente.

Iba a matarlo.

—Estás de coña, ¿no? —Sora lo miraba por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido, todavía apoyaba los codos del piso.

Taichi parpadeó, seguía fingiendo inocencia.

—¿No querías jugar juegos de mesa?

Era demasiado. Sora levantó su cuerpo del suelo y se movió ágil sobre el marido, que cayó de espalda, con ella encima, pasando una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo masculino.

—Me las pagarás, Yagami —Palabras dichas en un tono agresivo y divertido.

Taichi sonrió, esperaba pagar todas las consecuencias por ser tan travieso.

La cogió por la muñeca y la jaló hasta que sus pechos estuvieron pegados. La besó, revolviendo con la otra mano sus cabellos naranjos de la nuca.

Poco a poco los besos los volvieron a sumergir en la atmosfera excitante que minutos atrás el marido había roto.

La mujer desnudó al Yagami por completo, dirigió el sexo de Taichi hasta el suyo, el apenas contacto hizo que ambo soltaran el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Sora entró suave, con movimientos lentos, paulatinamente fue entrando en ritmo, hasta que se olvidó del pudor, de todo el mundo, incluso de su propio nombre. Taichi la sentía moverse de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Por momentos cerraba los ojos, no seguro de poder _esperar_ a su chica. Ver como sus senos rebotaban frente a él no ayudaba a su deseo de explotar dentro de ella. Debía de esperarla, debía de _dura_ r un poco más.

La rodeó con los brazos, apretándola con fuerza: Sora podía sentirse tan frágil dentro de ellos y tan poderosa al mismo tiempo que no sabía si estrechara todavía más o dejarla ir para protegerla, ella era tan pequeña…

Amaba el equilibrio de todo su ser. Amaba que se soltara completa frente a él hasta escucharla cantar los gemidos producto del orgasmo que la desplomaban sobre su pecho.

—¿Ya? —preguntó él, esperando una respuesta positiva.

Sora asintió con las mejillas acaloradas, intentaba recuperar el aliento. Recuperar de apoco los sentidos y el decoro la hacía sentir muy avergonzada de su comportamiento tan _bestial._ Sin embargo, poco importaba cuando se sentía tan bien hacer el amor con Taichi. Completamente plena, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que pudiera alcanzar aquella sensación con él, pero cada vez se volvían mejores en el arte de hacer el amor.

Y todavía aguardaba un poco más por hacer…

Taichi se movió debajo de ella, Sora quedó acostada sobre el suelo. El moreno levantó sus caderas que respondieron rápidamente al toque de su marido. De nuevo estaba de rodilla de frente a la espalda de la mujer. Se introdujo dentro de ella, buscando su propio placer, tan solo unos cuantos movimientos fueron suficientes para hacerlo estallar. De haber sido por él, lo hubiese hecho hace mucho.

Cayó tumbado sobre su espalda. Jadeando con la sonrisa de victoria marcada en su cara.

—El mejor juego de twister que he jugado en la vida —le dijo respirando en su hombro.

Sora se rio.

—Y lo gané yo.

—¿Qué dices? —Si bien, ya habiendo aplacado sus deseos, el ganar o perder en twister se volvía de nuevo en un juego que no quería perder—. Si te llevaba ventaja. Estaba ganado yo.

—Ah, pero ¿qué dices tú? Si yo te veo completamente desnudo y yo aún conservo el sostén. Te he ganado, Yagami. Las reglas eran: _quien quede sin ninguna prenda de vestir, es el ganador._

El joven parpadeó, confundido.

 _—_ ¡Maldito vacío legal! —se quejó, a modo de bromas.

—Ves que no necesito de clases de derecho para saber que siempre te puedo manejar a mi antojo.

El hombre borbotó una carcajada, la besó en el omoplato con cariño.

—Como digas, Sora, me declaro perdedor en el juego de twister. No es como si me hubiese salido con la mía al fina…

—¿Realmente piensas que te saliste con la tuya? Querido, cuando tú vas de camino… yo ya he ido y venido muchas veces.

—¿Entonces dices que todo esto lo planeaste tú y no yo? —Soltó, sarcástico.

—Pues… —Takenouchi movió el cuerpo, Taichi quedó sobre el suelo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la desnudez esplendida a la vista.

La mujer caminó por el cuarto y cogió un albornoz sobre el regazo de uno de los muebles, también cogió el control remoto del aire acondicionado y apuntó hacia el aparato, se escuchó el «bip» y la solapa del Split subió, pronto el golpe del aire fresco chocó en la piel de Taichi que sintió la ráfaga fría muy agradable, cerró los ojos sintiendo el refrescar, pero… ¿cómo era que estaba haciendo tan fresco?

Abrió los ojos y fue a protestar, cuando la escuchó reír, traviesa.

¡El aire acondicionado sirvió todo ese tiempo mientras él se moría de calor!

«Espera un segundo —comenzó a armar los cabos—. Ella…»

—¡Eres una…! —Taichi, pese a ser cogido por sorpresa, y pese a sentirse engañado y utilizado, se reía con diversión—. ¡Tramaste todo esto desde el principio!

Takenocuhi le sacó la lengua y le guiñó un ojo. El gesto despertó nuevamente el calor en el moreno que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a corretearla, pagaría por su engaño, pero Sora no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente, de eso se trataba el nuevo juego para pasar la tarde.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Eh, lamento la tardanza, Chia, me olvidé por completo de actualizar. Iba a hacerlo al día siguiente, pero es que no sé, no tengo excusas, lo olvidé hasta hoy que me puse a revisar mi perfil. Lamento el despiste.

Ambos capítulos fueron supervisado y escrito en colaboración de mi querida Genee.

Espero que haya gustado.


End file.
